


Lamb's Wool

by SleepySiren (SleepyFairy)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 'i'll teach you how to kiss no homo bro' vibes, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFairy/pseuds/SleepySiren
Summary: A collection of Wooyoung's first times, moments that Yeosang love to steal for himself.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Lamb's Wool

**Author's Note:**

> Just short woosang blurbs over first times, from kisses to everything the two dorks can continue to excuse as platonic. Title from a song by Foster the People, and a big thank you for my friend Solrey for sharing the idea and talking it over with me!!

A girl sits sideways at her desk, leaning forward to give attention to the other one besides her. She’s laughing with a genuine smile, pushing her hair behind her ear and as if a natural progression she pulls her girlfriend for a peck. The other girl blushes and jokingly hits her on the shoulder, an embarrassment that was hardly believable and looked way more like giddiness to her girlfriend that only laughed more. 

“Ugh, oh my god! Can’t they get a room already.” Wooyoung complained, a frown in his face as he flipped a pencil between his fingers, his other hand supporting his chin as he slumped over his own desk a few rows back.

Yeosang looked up from his phone only to catch the end of that interaction, not needing much context to understand what had Wooyoung so upset. An endearing scene lost in the crowd of students waiting for a late teacher, no one else was really paying attention and it hardly warranted a room, the exaggerated reaction almost had him rolling his eyes.

“You’re just jealous because you’re single.” Yeosang replied unamused, attention fully back to his mobile game.

“I am.” Wooyoung admitted without missing a beat, flat tone completely serious. “All couples please get out of my sight, this flaunting is cruel.”

“Stop staring, it’s creepy.” Yeosang scolded, the familiarity of the interaction tiring him out as he repeated words he said one too many times before. “This isn’t something that can be forced. You’ll find someone in due time.”

“Easy for you to say. It’s only June and you had what? Three boyfriends already this year? A girlfriend too? You don’t even go out looking for it and _bam_ , suddenly you’re dating again. What about all the hard working citizens looking for love in this city, huh? What about me?” Wooyoung went on his little tired, ranting with sincere indignation.

The teacher arrived right as Wooyoung finished speaking to Yeosang’s relief. He was hoping that’d shut his friend up and hopefully put a stop to his dating focused rants for the rest of the day. Surely he’d forget about it, right? That minuscule irrelevant scene that had nothing to do with them. But Yeosang knew that once Wooyoung started on the subject it took days for him to stop, the younger so hung up about it that it made him almost cringe. How desperate could he be?

It had always been a point of contention between the two of them, having to deal with Wooyoung’s needy ass since middle school was not easy work. Yeosang deserved a reward in his opinion. Although that might be a little mean, his friend hadn’t always been that desperate, just a romantic without a muse to put his energy towards. He'd grow out of it, eventually. Or at least that was what Yeosang told himself to hold back from ripping Wooyoung’s head off every time it came up.

“I mean, what’s really wrong with me? I’m great, don’t you think? I got to be cursed or something, how does someone so good looking as me go all the way to college without having their first kiss?” Wooyoung continued even as they sat outside, overseeing the inner patio on their break, no food, only coffee cups in their hands to get them through the morning.

This time Yeosang really rolled his eyes, even if he knew that obnoxious show of confidence was just a joke. “It’s not a big deal, many people don’t have their first kiss that early on.”

“By the time I get to kiss anyone, you’ll have kissed a thousand times already.” Wooyoung scoffed, sounding so childish that it had Yeosang’s patience running out. "How is that fair?"

“It’s not a competition.” He snapped, and his tone was a jarring change from the monotonous reassurance he had been robotically answering with almost as an instinct by now.

“I- I know it’s not. It’s just… What if whoever I end up dating has kissed that many times too?” Wooyoung stuttered and lowered his voice and Yeosang was quite sure his cheeks were red under that high coverage makeup. “I- this is so embarrassing, you know! What if I kiss… bad?”

Yeosang couldn’t believe he was having that conversation, his best friend sounded like an awkward school girl, tiptoeing around something so simple as a kiss. He couldn’t believe what he did next either, but after years of the same spill both of them should’ve seen it coming. 

He put down his empty cup and turned toward Wooyoung, leaning in slightly before holding his face with one hand to keep him still. The younger only held a confused expression, with a question marked on his parted lips when Yeosang went for a kiss, quick and chaste, but with intent nonetheless, and with that Wooyoung’s first kiss was taken from him, stolen under the cloudy skies of a mundane school day to make him shut up for once.

Once separated it was almost painful to look in his eyes, gaze heavy with emotion starting back deep in Yeosang’s eyes, looking for an explanation neither of them were sure they wanted to find there. Wooyoung was dumbfounded, to say the least, when Yeosang just looked away and said, “See? I said it’s no big deal. Just kiss them like this.”

A moment in silence passed, clouds passing through with moving shades over their little spot as if the whole atmosphere adhered to the shift in their mood. Yeosang looked back at the clock, perhaps too apprehensive to look back at his best friend and see the aftermath of his actions. If that was the case he didn’t let it show, and seeing their break was coming to an end he busied himself with gathering his bag and their paper cups before getting up and finally taking a peek at Wooyoung.

Not much had changed, the other still looking as out of it as before, it almost made Yeosang laugh.

“Close your mouth or a bug will fly in.” He poked and Wooyoung quickly closed it, bringing his fingertips to his lips in disbelief. The whole situation was starting to make Yeosang crawl with self doubt when the younger didn’t yell at him or give anymore of the loud reactions he was so known for, so he ran back inside without a second look back. The comfort of of rushed steps and Wooyoung's high pitched yelling was relief he couldn't put into words, and he ran then just a bit faster feeling like a kid that just got caught stealing cookies from the jar, knowing that Wooyoung would follow him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter and tumblr @youseissi, hmu i dont bite i promise


End file.
